The Friendship Commitment Resolvant
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: Based after the Season 8 Final. When Amy and Penny have problems with their boyfriends, they turn to each other for help, also involving Sheldon and Leonard.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is based around the season 8 final and events afterwards with the two couples talking to their besties about their problems**_

 _ **As usual I own none of the characters**_

Amy ended the Skype call in tears, grabbing some tissues she wiped her face and glanced at the picture of her and Sheldon during the prom, this only made her cry even more and for the rest of the evening lay crying on the sofa, she loved Sheldon so much, but felt she needed this time away from him to think about the relationship.

Amy barely slept that night but the next morning went into work, made her way into the lab where the cocaine addicted monkeys were, her assistant was shocked to see how tired and pale Amy was looking and offered to get her a drink.

"Dr Fowler, can I do anything for you? I can go to the cafeteria for you? Asked Polly.

"No its fine, I will go and get something myself shortly" replied Amy as she slumped down in her chair.

Deciding that Polly was fine on her own, Amy made her way to the cafeteria, there was nobody in line so Amy picked up some cereal and a tea to takeaway, turning around to leave afterwards she bumped right into Sheldon doing the same thing, she noted he looked as bad as she felt.

"Amy" gasped Sheldon taking a step back.

"Sheldon" nodded Amy and attempting to walk past him.

"You're not stopping to talk? Asked Sheldon surprised.

"I don't think that's a good idea" replied Amy as she looked anywhere but him.

"Then how are we supposed to resolve our situation" asked Sheldon.

"Like I said yesterday, you give me some time" replied Amy finally looking at him and leaving him standing there watching her go.

This encounter put Amy off her breakfast, once she got back to her office and was alone, she left the cereal untouched on her desk while she checked her emails, she also had some data to analyze and was so busy doing this she didn't realise the time until her Skype started to ring and noticed it was Penny, she answered immediately.

"Hi Penny"

"Hi Ames, I was hoping we could have a spontaneous girls night tonight" said Penny on greeting her.

"Why, what's the reason?

"Just men trouble, I will tell you more later"

"Tell me about it, I take it you have seen Sheldon and he told you what happened?

"No, Leonard and I have just got back from Vegas, what's going on with you and Sheldon? Asked Penny finally noticing how bad Amy looked.

"Why were you in Vegas? Asked Amy avoiding the question.

"Can we talk about this at girl's night?

"Sure but come to my place, I have no intention of bumping into Sheldon right now" replied Amy

"Got you, see you in a couple of hours, I will get Chinese and I will bring the wine, seems like we will both need it"

"Actually can we just make it the two of us? If we have men trouble then I don't need anybody else knowing right now" replied Amy rubbing her tired eyes.

"I can do that, in fact I am not working tomorrow and you look like you could do with a day off, why not just book the day off and we can have a sleepover and talk? Asked Penny.

"You are right, I will do that right now, see you soon Penny"

Amy signed off and immediately emailed her manager that she would taking the next day off, packed up her stuff and then she went to the lab and told Polly she wouldn't be back until Wednesday, then drove back home to Glendale where Penny was already waiting in her car outside.

They walked up to her apartment arm in arm and once inside, Penny made them both large glasses of wine, they distributed the food and they sat down on the sofa to talk.

"Ok you go first, I am not ready yet" said Amy as she sat facing Penny with her legs tucked under her and holding a cushion to her chest.

"Are you sure? Asked Penny and receiving a head nod in confirmation.

"Ok, Leonard and I decided to go to Vegas and get married, but it didn't happen"

"Why didn't it happen? Asked Amy taking a sip of wine.

"We were driving and started talking about having no secrets from each other when Leonard confessed to drunkenly kissing another woman on his North Sea trip"

"He kissed another woman? Did you find out more? Amy did her best to look shocked despite her own heartbreaking.

"Yes, he said it wasn't even that good but that's not the point, I can't get over the fact that he would even think about doing that to me"

"And that's why you didn't get married in Vegas?

"Yes, I don't think I can trust him right now, I still love him but I just want some space from him"

"I understand" replied Amy nodding

"Anyway enough about me, what happened with you and Sheldon? Last I knew he was trying to get hold of you and you wouldn't respond"

"Yes that was on purpose" replied Amy

"Sheldon said something about a TV show and making out, I didn't really understand" replied Penny

"It was our fifth anniversary, we were making out and he wanted to know whether I thought he should start watching "The Flash", why the hell would he bring that up when we were having such a good time?

"You know Sheldon, easily distracted" shrugged Penny

"Then he tried to kiss me again and when I complained he said I broke the mood, can you believe it" replied Amy shaking her head at the memory

"Yes he said something about waiting for you to realise you were wrong but now I see it was him that was in the wrong"

"He will be waiting a long time if he thinks that then" replied Amy as tears started to fall again

"Hey don't cry"

Penny leaned over and gave Amy a hug, rather than helping Amy this only made her cry even more and then even Penny was sobbing at the thought of Leonard with another woman, after a few minutes they composed themselves.

"I was going to say shall we watch a soppy movie, but that might finish us off" teased Penny.

Amy gave her a shaky smile and took another sip of wine before continuing her Sheldon story.

"Sheldon Skyped me last night and before he could really ay anything I told him that I needed time to evaluate our situation, he said he understood and then I ended the call, I saw him in the cafeteria this morning, it was kind of awkward"

"I bet it was" nodded Penny.

"You know Leonard loves you don't you? Said Amy suddenly.

"Yes I know"

"You know that intimacy experiment you and Sheldon did? Asked Amy.

"Yes, why? Replied Penny wondering where this was going.

"When the question was asked about who Leonard would most like to have dinner with, the answer was you, that says a lot, also its sickenly sweet" replied Amy.

"Leonard said that? Now I feel bad for saying Robert Downey Junior"

"What was Sheldon's answer?

"Um" Penny was pretty sure Amy wasn't going to like her answer.

"He didn't say me did he? Amy cottoned on pretty quickly

"No, but he did say himself and then when I said about Robert Downey Junior, he quickly changed his mind, I wouldn't worry about that" replied Penny

"You are right, if I wasn't worried before that it was you and Sheldon, then I don't need to worry about that either"

"Its good that you can trust me with your boyfriend" replied Penny.

"I knew nothing would happen that's why I was ok with it"

"How did you know? Asked Penny wondering if she should be put out by this.

"Because of the relationship you and Sheldon have, it's a sibling thing, it took him long enough to be comfortable and enjoy being intimate with me so I know he wouldn't be interested in another woman, no matter how beautiful they are"

"Well, thanks I think" Penny having had a few sips of wine giggled at the thought of her and Sheldon together.

"Shall we watch a movie then? Asked Amy as she moved over to her DVD cabinet.

"Yeah but not something sad please"

"You got it" Amy smiled at her bestie over her shoulder and returned to searching for a happy movie.

 _ **Next chapter will have Leonard and Sheldon and will be up tomorrow.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites for previous chapter, they are all appreciated.**_

 _ **The beginning will be Leonard and Sheldon then back to Amy and Penny and may be a few chapters before Sheldon and Amy get to talking again.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Sheldon after bumping into Amy in the cafeteria found he couldn't focus on anything, staring endlessly at his whiteboard wasn't helping him and neither did an unwanted visit from Barry Kripke, after hustling him out of the office, Sheldon decided he would go home.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot, staring endlessly at pictures of Amy on her Facebook page when Leonard arrived home looking miserable and glum, not the sign of a recently happily married man, Sheldon who initially encouraged them to get married quicker wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on but asked anyway.

"How was Vegas? Asked Sheldon from his spot.

"We didn't get there" replied Leonard shortly as he dumped his bag on the floor next to his desk

"Why?

"My own fault, I screwed up" replied Leonard after going to the fridge for a bottle of water and then slumping down in the armchair.

"Same here I think"

Leonard noticed for the first time how unhappy Sheldon was looking and asked him the same question.

"What's with you anyway?

"I finally got hold of Amy yesterday by Skype and she told me to leave her alone while she evaluates the relationship, Leonard I don't even know what that means, what do I do?

"You do as she asks of you" replied Leonard rubbing his face.

"But how long should I give her?

"I don't know, look Sheldon I have my own problems right now"

"I noticed, are you going to tell what's going on?

"On the way to Vegas, I confessed to Penny I kissed another woman on the North Sea trip, Penny wasn't happy and we decided not to get married, she is not currently speaking to me"

"You cheated on Penny? Sheldon was surprised at this turn of events.

"I didn't cheat, it was just a kiss that wasn't even very good"

"Penny must think it's cheating if she is not speaking to you" replied Sheldon.

They both looked up at the sound of Penny's door slamming and footsteps going downstairs, Leonard quickly raced to the door to see Penny with an overnight bag and called after her and received no response, he turned back into the apartment to be met by Sheldon's stare.

"Yup she's mad" commented Sheldon.

"Where could she be going and why would she think she can't stay in her own apartment? Said Leonard shaking his head.

"Maybe like Amy she wants space from you" replied Sheldon.

"Did you even get to speak to Amy properly? Asked Leonard changing the subject back to Amy.

"No and now that I think about it, what I was planning to do may not of helped in the situation anyway" replied Sheldon.

"What does that mean?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon went over to his desk and retrieved the box, Leonard's eyes widened as Sheldon showed him the ring in the box, the Diamond and Blue Sapphire ring glittered as Sheldon removed the ring and offered it to Leonard who took it.

"Are you saying you were going to ask Amy to marry you? Leonard's eyebrows shot up in the air.

"I was going to yes but now I don't know what to do with this" replied Sheldon whose face went even glummer at the thought of losing his girlfriend.

"Where did you get such a ring anyway?

"It was my Meemaws, she gave it to me a while ago, I had it adjusted and added the side stones to it"

"Why would you think that you are ready to get married?

"I am thinking that very same thing right now Leonard"

Sheldon took the ring back from Leonard and placed it carefully back in the box, both men sat in silence for some time contemplating their situations, Sheldon decided he had enough and retrieved his laptop and tried to Skype call Amy only to have the call rejected, he tried to call on the telephone as well but received no answer, Leonard was also having problems connecting to Penny.

"I guess we just do as they ask, I don't know how long I can go without seeing and talking to Amy properly though, how are we supposed to move forward when she is not speaking to me? Sheldon had started to pace the floor by now and this was irritating Leonard.

"I'm going to the Comic Book Store, I can't stay here with you doing that"

Leonard grabbed his keys and left before Sheldon could even answer, Sheldon resumed going through Amy's Facebook page and wondering how long she would need to think.

 _ **At Amy's apartment**_

Amy and Penny had settled for watching Thelma and Louise, both of them eating their Chinese food and drinking wine, they had ignored calls from their boyfriends and then started watching "A League Of Their Own", pretty soon it was after midnight and both of them were sleepy, Amy offered Penny her bed while she slept in the trundle bed she kept for guests and when they woke up late the next day they got talking over breakfast

"So how long are you going to take to think about your relationship? Asked Penny taking a sip of tea

"I don't know, I haven't even started yet, maybe I just need some time away from him, I am thinking of taking the rest of the week off work, I am due some leave anyway, my manager is always telling me I should use it or lose it"

"Are we still talking about your time off? Asked Penny giving a dirty laugh.

"I can see why you think that, although I am in no hurry to consummate my relationship with Sheldon" replied Amy rather more seriously.

"I thought that's what this was about? You wanting sex with Sheldon? Asked Penny confused.

"No of course not, ultimately that will happen in the long run, but all I want is for him to have no distractions when we are making out, he should be thinking about me and me only, not some stupid TV show" replied Amy.

"Oh dear, I may of overstepped the mark with him then" replied Penny.

"What are you talking about? Amy asked midbite of toast.

"I said to Sheldon that you should have slept together by now and he replied saying that he's calling it foreplay"

"When was this?

"The weekend when Sheldon was questioning why Leonard and I had not set a date for the marriage, it kind of turned into a slinging match"

"So that's why you went to Vegas, or were going to Vegas" replied Amy cottoning on

"Yes but then Leonard confessed to his little secret and now I don't know what to do"

"Take the rest of the week off, I am" replied Amy.

"I already booked up until tomorrow, I don't suppose an extra two days would hurt"

Penny took out her phone and sent a text to her manager, Amy took her phone to the bedroom and had a long talk with her manager who agreed to give her the week off and returned back to the kitchen

"So now what do we do? Asked Amy out loud.

"Take a break from our boyfriends like we are doing"

"Like go on a trip? Asked Amy.

"We could go to San Francisco, clear our heads that way? Suggested Penny.

"I've never done something spontaneous like this before" replied Amy feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"You definitely need a break and I know of a great spa hotel in Half Moon Bay, it's close to San Francisco and pretty much on the beach" Penny showed Amy the hotel on her phone

"I would like that" replied Amy after a quick look.

"Then lets go tonight" Penny had already changed the tab to looking at flights on her phone and found two seats available for 5pm.

"What about clothes for you? Are you going back to your apartment?

"Yes, I presume Leonard will be at work so at least I won't bump into him"

"Alright then, let me go and pack a few things and I will pick you up to go to the airport" replied Amy.

"Got you, see you later Amy" Penny gave her friend a hug and rushed out the door after collecting her overnight bag.

 _ **The same day with Sheldon and Leonard.**_

Both of them had gone into work, but neither were getting very much done and Sheldon had gone to Leonard's lab when both of their phones alerted them to an email message inviting them to give a talk on their recent collaboration in New York.

"Its on Thursday and Friday this week though" commented Leonard.

"We can still go though right? Asked Sheldon

"Sure, they have even included flights and accommodation" said Leonard.

Before either could comment on this they were joined by President Siebert who had also received the same message.

"Gentleman, I do hope you are going to accept the initiation? It would be a good opportunity to gain extra funding for the University as well"

"Yes of course we are going" replied Leonard speaking for the two of them.

"Good choice, I will be going with you and by the way next week there will be a funding event here at Caltech, all scientists are expected to attend" replied Siebert nodding to them and leaving as quickly as he came.

"If the girls were talking to us then we could have asked them to come with us" pondered Leonard.

"Yes" replied Sheldon shortly as Raj and Howard entered the lab.

"Coming to lunch? Asked Raj.

"Yes" replied Sheldon.

"By the way where is Amy? Her office is all locked up and her manager said she has gone on leave for a week? Added Raj.

"Your guess is as good as mine" replied Sheldon sadly

"And Bernadette said Penny has done the same thing" added Howard

"Then at least we know they are together and not alone" replied Leonard

"Alright what's going on? Asked Howard realising something was up

The boys didn't make it to the canteen as Leonard and Sheldon told them the story of what happened at the weekend, realising that no work was going to get done that day, all of them decided to cut short their day and go back to 4A, they had all just arrived at the same time as they saw Penny throwing her case into Amy's car a little further down the road and them setting off down Los Robles, neither of them acknowledged that they had seen Sheldon and Leonard.

 _ **Next chapter will be up either later today or early tomorrow**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Amy and Penny landed in San Francisco shortly after 6pm, picked up a car rental and because Penny knew where she was going, drove the short distance to the hotel, as they pulled up in the car park outside the Oceano Spa Hotel, Amy was stunned at how beautiful the hotel was and what a beautiful location with views of the harbour and the Pacific Ocean.

"Like it? Asked Penny watching Amy's expression.

"Love it, come on lets check in" replied Amy eagerly.

They quickly retrieved their cases from the back seat and made their way into the hotel, they didn't take long to book in, the receptionist told them that dinner would be served until 11pm, Penny and Amy made a reservation for 1 hours time and then a butler showed them to their room overlooking the front of the bay, they had a double room with a bedroom and a lounge area, that had a sofa, table and chairs and came with a mini bar they opened the balcony doors and stepped outside, that also had a table and chairs set out.

"I love coming here" commented Penny.

"How many times have you been? Asked Amy.

"This is my 4 or 5th time, it's the perfect place to get away from it all" replied Penny.

"I quite agree, when was the last time you were here?

"About two months ago, I was given vouchers by a client"

Amy turned her head away so Penny couldn't see the tear rolling down her eye, she suddenly missed Sheldon like crazy, but she was doing this for herself and knew it was the right thing to do.

"Shall we unpack now or later? Asked Amy a moment later.

"Leave it until after dinner, lets have a look at the treatments they offer and book some" suggested Penny showing Amy the spa brochure.

After sometime perusing the brochure, they settled on a Deep Tissue massage for the next day and a Seaweed wrap for the day after which Penny had had previously, they then dressed for dinner, Penny in a summery blue dress and Amy in a denim skirt and pink cotton top and made their way to the restaurant, a waiter showed them to their table and left them with the menus, Amy looked around to see who else was dining but it was mostly couples, Penny noticed this and tried to take her mind off things.

"I'm going with the Asian Chicken Salad for starter, how about you?

"I guess I will have the same, look at the happy couples here, being free and happy with each other" commented Amy.

"Forget about them Amy, tomorrow I will get you to open up about what you want with Sheldon, tonight we are going to just have fun, ok?

"Ok"

Amy gave Penny a shaky smile as the waiter returned to take their starter and main meal where they both chose Steak Fritters and Fries, then they shared a chocolate brownie for dessert before ending the evening sipping cocktails from the outside bar, both of them returned to their room slightly tipsy but alert enough to change into nightclothes before going to sleep.

Amy woke the next day and realised that since speaking to Sheldon and asking him to give her space, she had slept better than she had done in a long time, she was going to make sure that whatever happened with them in the future that her happiness and wellbeing in the relationship should at least count for something, she stepped out onto the balcony and started taking pictures of the view and uploading them to her Facebook page, then she heard Penny stirring in the bedroom and went through to her.

"Morning bestie" said Amy happily

"Morning to you, how are you feeling?

"I feel good and looking forward to this massage"

"Me too, I had a message from Leonard but I am not looking at it or answering it yet, what was you thinking when you were looking at the couples last night?

"Just how happy they looked, I know Sheldon and I are not going to be the sort of couple where we have public displays of affection and that's fine, we enjoy what we do together without scrutiny but it reminded me of the good times we have had" replied Amy

"See its not all bad"

"I know but I shouldn't have to fight with him just to get a bit of romance, I don't know much about relationships but that's not healthy in my book and ever since he came back from his train trip, I feel like I've been treading on eggshells with him, wondering if the slightest thing will set him off again" replied Amy

"Have you told him this?

"No, I don't even know how to begin such a subject, anyway lets go have breakfast and this massage" replied Amy trying to change the subject

"I have to tell you the massages are awesome here" commented Penny

"Excellent" replied Amy

Two hours later Amy felt like her body had turned to jelly and she felt wonderful, she had groaned in contentment at the massage much to her embarrassment and apologies to the masseuse who waved her apology away, then she and Penny returned to their room to collect beachwear, they had also collected a pre ordered lunch from the restaurant, it was just after 1pm and the beach was quiet apart from some dog walkers.

"Come on lets get a tan" said Penny as they made themselves comfortable on some towels and tucked into their lunch.

"Shall we go for a swim after this? Asked Amy

"Sure, we don't have to worry about valuables either because we left them in our room"

"Good point, so what are you going to do about Leonard?

"I really don't know, obviously I love him but the fact that he kissed another woman and kept it a secret bothers me, he was quick enough when we were not dating to ask me about that Alice woman when he was dating Priya, I don't understand his thinking here"

"I think the question is whether you can get past this and trust him again" suggested Amy

"Well like you, I am going to need time to think about it but I wont let Leonard rush me into making a decision, I know that for sure" replied Penny

"Getting away is good for the both of us then" commented Amy

"Back to Sheldon though Ames, you need to tell him your fears like you told me, just be straight with him, you never know he might respond positively"

"I know but a part of me is still worried that I may not like the answers, you know?"

Penny nodded her agreement and they finished their food before they applied sun cream lotion to each others backs before laying back down on the towels and enjoying the sun, both of them dozed off for a while before they went for a swim in the sea and Penny suggested they eat out at a Pasta place she knew a few miles away which also had a bar inside, the next few days were spent relaxing and enjoying the area and even Amy started to feel much better about things, Penny noticed Amy was looking better as well.

On Sunday morning the girls returned back to Pasadena, as they left LAX Penny asked Amy if she could stay at her apartment for a few more days.

"Of course you can, I have no problems with that"

"Thank you, I meant it when I said I want some space from Leonard and I can't do that if I am living opposite him"

"No problems, roomie! Amy chuckled to herself

"What if we were roomies" pondered Penny suddenly.

"You want to live with me? Asked Amy to be sure.

"Yes, it's been fun the last week and if we got somewhere together that would be better"

"Well I agree of course, I know my landlord has another block in Glendale that has two bedroom apartments, when we get back I could ask him if he has any available"

"I wasn't sure you would agree, I know how much you want to live with Sheldon though" replied Penny

"Sheldon and I are not going to be living together for some time, I know that for sure" replied Amy

"You seem certain about that?

"Well I know his feelings on us living together and if I all can get is a distracted makeout session and the occasional overnight stay then I am certain, shall we do this then?

"Yes for sure" replied Penny.

As it was when they arrived back to her apartment, Amy found the landlord who just happened to have a two bedroom apartment that was fully furnished and had been available for a few days, he took Amy and Penny to see it and they both liked it, the landlord agreed to sign it over to them immediately and wait to receive a deposit as he know Amy and could trust her, he also gave them the key to the apartment.

"Do you have to give notice to your landlord? Asked Amy to Penny once they were back in her apartment.

"Yes one month but I will just pay my rent in full and give notice, it wont take long to pack up my own belongings, we saw how much stuff the apartment has already"

"Shall we do it next weekend then? I am going to be crazy at work next week so can't do anything until then anyway" asked Amy.

"I agree, I can only imagine how Sheldon and Leonard are going to react to this"

"It's our happiness that counts right now, remember Penny"

"Agreed, lets raise a toast to ourselves"

Penny took a bottle of wine from Amy's fridge and poured them two glasses, they clinked them together happily, later that day Penny returned to her apartment, grabbed some work clothes and left quickly without being spotted by Leonard and on Sunday Bernadette came over and was surprised to hear their news about living together and their respective problems with their partners, she had of course heard via Howard the news but was waiting to hear from the girls themselves, but agreed to keep quiet about the girls living arrangements until they were ready to tell Sheldon and Leonard, she offered advice to them about their relationships as well.

Amy was right about being busy that week at work, she caught up on the study and kept herself in the lab working long hours and on Friday attended the fund raising event at a local hotel, all of Caltech's scientists were there, Amy already had her own funding from her Saudi Prince but was determined to help her Neuroscience department get more funding and spent the whole night with her fellow colleagues successfully gaining finance for the following year, she was acutely aware of Sheldon watching her from the other side of the room, she greeted Howard and Raj when they came over to her but Sheldon stayed away from her.

On Saturday two weeks after she had told Sheldon she needed space, she helped Penny pack up her belongings, she had heard from Bernadette that the boys were out paintballing so knew they wouldn't be disturbed for a few hours, they heard Leonard and Sheldon come home and quietly took the last boxes downstairs before returning back to Penny's apartment. They looked at each other for a moment, both of them needing each others encouragement.

"Are you ready to do this then? Asked Penny to Amy who was looking nervous.

"Not really, but its something I need to do, what about you?

"Same with you really"

"Alright let's do this" replied Amy taking Penny's arm and leading her to 4A.

 _ **I guess nobody was expecting them to be sharing an apartment!**_

 _ **Next chapter up soon**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all reviewers.**_

 _ **Ger ready for a little angst**_

Both of them hovered outside the door, waiting for the other to knock when Penny spoke up.

"Before we talk to them, whatever happens I will meet you back at your apartment Amy, I suspect my talk will be much quicker than yours" said Penny.

Amy nodded then rapped on the door sharply, they both heard footsteps and then the shocked face of Sheldon as he opened the door and registered it was Amy.

"Hello Sheldon, is Leonard home? Asked Penny straight to the point.

"Yes, he is just getting changed, actually the fact that both of you are here is good because we have some news for you both, I will wait until Leonard has finished getting dressed though" replied Sheldon though as he was saying this he couldn't take his eyes off Amy who was looking anywhere but at him.

Penny and Amy entered the apartment, both of them feeling awkward and nervous, they hovered around the sofa for a moment before Leonard emerged from the hallway, he greeted Penny with a hug which she didn't return and then sat down.

"I don't know what you two have decided but something has come up for Leonard and I, we have been invited to do a speaking tour of our collaboration in Europe for three weeks" said Sheldon

"I see, when are you going? Asked Penny as Amy seemed to have lost the power of speech and was just still standing up.

"On Thursday, we are headed to London for a few days, then Spain, France, Germany, Italy, Portugal and ending in Switzerland at CERN" replied Sheldon.

"Well good luck then, also as Amy and I are here we may as well tell you both together then that we are renting an apartment together in Glendale, we are moving in this afternoon"

"Why on earth would Amy want to share with you? She is tidy and you are not" replied Sheldon his eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Maybe because she is a good friend Sheldon" replied Amy finally speaking.

"Anyway, this shouldn't be a slanging match between us, Leonard can we talk at my apartment now please? Asked Penny

"Sure"

Leonard got up and followed her over to 4B, Amy was still standing by the sofa, unsure of herself and watched them go. Sheldon couldn't wait any longer and stepped forward and brought her into his arms and hugged her, he breathed in her scent as he held her closer. Eventually he let her go and Amy sat timidly in the armchair fiddling with her hands.

 _ **Penny's apartment.**_

Penny wasted no time in telling Leonard her feelings and he got the gist of her feelings straight away when she handed back her engagement ring, then retreated to the other side of the kitchen island as a barrier while Leonard stood in front of the sofa.

"Why are you giving me this? Leonard was shocked.

"This isn't easy for me Leonard, but it feels like the best thing to do right now"

"Are you breaking up with me?

"Not breaking up, but right now I just don't trust you enough to want to get married, you know my history of being cheated on and yet here we are with you trying to hide the fact that you kissed another woman"

"I don't know what to say" stammered Leonard still staring at the ring in shock.

"If I hadn't mentioned having no secrets or regrets, would you of said anything?

"I don't know"

"You would of got married to me still knowing that you kissed another woman and couldn't be bothered to tell me, that bothers me so much Leonard, I thought I could trust you, you broke my barriers down and yet this feels like a betrayal"

"You don't know how sorry I am Penny, I love you, do you think you can get past this?

"Not at the moment, that's why I am moving out to live with Amy"

"Do you still love me? Asked Leonard quietly after silence descended on them.

"Yes, but like I said I just don't trust you, I am taking this as a chance to clear my head, have you got anymore secrets?

"No of course not, Penny please don't leave me, I can't tell you how sorry I am"

"Just give me some time, my head just has you kissing another woman and hiding it from me, I don't know how we can be together right now with that"

"But it was just a one time thing and I forgave you when that thing happened with Raj"

"Oh Leonard we were not even together then and nothing really happened so it's a totally different situation, don't even try to compare it"

"Do you think we can talk again when I get back from the speaking tour?"

"I don't know, maybe"

Penny's uncertainty gave Leonard a little hope and he nodded at her uncertainty and had just started to leave when Penny spoke again.

"I am leaving now, I would give Amy and Sheldon some time on their own to talk"

Leonard nodded again and followed Penny out of the apartment while she locked up, then watched her go down the stairs, he had his car keys with him so went and sat in his car thinking about how he could get Penny to trust him again.

 _ **Back in 4A**_

"Can I offer you a beverage? Asked Sheldon as Amy remained silent in her seat, fiddling with her hands.

"No thanks, this wont take long"

Amy finally looked at Sheldon properly, she had kept her distance from him the previous night at the fundraising event so was taken aback at how tired Sheldon looked, he had a hint of stubble as well and just looked plain miserable.

"So what have you decided and how could you just go off on a break like that without telling me?

"How could I just go off like that without telling you? A bit like how you disappeared last summer and refused to tell me? Amy replied back with biting sarcasm that even Sheldon got.

"If your point was to make me suffer then it worked" replied Sheldon.

"None of this was to make you suffer Sheldon, I told you I needed space to think about what will happen in the future with us and moving in with Penny is a good thing for us right now"

"Why on earth would you want to live with Penny though? I thought she and Leonard would be living together? Sheldon was beginning to get confused.

"Well right now that is not happening for them"

"Is she breaking up with him?

"Forget about them for now, its what's going to happen with us that is important"

"Fine, so?

"Sheldon I need you to know that I love you very much"

"I love you too"

"But is love enough, I keep thinking that I can't talk to you about things without worrying that you will freak out and leave me again, I feel like I am walking on eggshells with you when it comes to the important things, like our future together"

"Me leaving wasn't about you Amy"

"Oh really, because I seem to remember you being sarcastic about my future hopes with you and then you storming out when all I was trying to do was offer helpful suggestions, then I only found out you had gone after the fact and from Leonard as well, that wasn't nice Sheldon"

"I was panicking, I had issues with work and with Leonard wanting to leave and I took it out on you, I am sorry for that"

"If we are going to stay together then there is one thing we need to get rid of" replied Amy taking the relationship agreement out of her bag

"But we need that to organise our lives together" stammered Sheldon.

"I don't want to have scheduled kissing and scheduled dates, I want to be able to spontaneously kiss you whether its date night or not, I want to just be happy with you and I want you to want me"

"I do want you, Amy I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't"

"But you only kiss me because it says so in the relationship agreement"

"That's not true"

"Fine then we can get rid of the relationship agreement"

"No Amy please, let's talk about this logically"

"We can't carry on with this relationship if it is all by your rules, I have needs and wants too Sheldon"

"Yes I know, you want coitus and everything that goes with it"

"In the long run yes but right now I just want you to be comfortable and happy and not have distractions, you know the last two weeks have been so good to think" replied Amy

"Well it hasn't been good for me, Leonard and I gave a speech in New York on our paper and all I could think about was how much I wanted you there with me"

"If things had been different I would have been but like I said, I needed time to think"

"I hope Penny didn't lead you astray"

"Sheldon you are not helping get back into my good books here"

"Fine, then how do we proceed?

"I need to know how you truly feel about me Sheldon"

"You know I am not for hippy dippy things Amy"

"Fine, then maybe there is no hope for us" Amy started to get up before Sheldon jumped back into the conversation.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try, right?

Amy realised that Sheldon was fighting for them as well and made things a little easier by sitting next to him on the sofa and taking his hand, to her relief he held on tightly while he processed his thoughts.

"Take your time there is no rush" said Amy as she stood up and started to get ready to leave.

"You're leaving already? But we haven't decided anything yet" Sheldon was having trouble breathing with Amy so close to him.

"That's right, I am giving you time to decide what you want out of this relationship, I know what I want, but I want you to think about it without me being around and you going away for your tour will help you to think as well"

"Are you breaking up with me?

"Nowhere did I say I was breaking up with you Sheldon, I am just taking time out from the situation"

"How much more time do you need?

"It depends on how long it takes you to come to a decision about us, but I am taking space for myself, please try to understand"

Sheldon couldn't answer her as he was so choked up, he glanced at his desk with the ring in and wondered whether that would make things any better, but before he could decide Amy placed the agreement on the coffee table and turned back to him

"From this moment on, the relationship agreement is suspended, we are still together but things will have to change between us Sheldon"

"Can I see you before I go to Europe? Questioned Sheldon,

"No I don't think that's a good idea, I can't be the one to fix this, bye Sheldon"

Amy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and with tears rolling down her eyes and quietly left the apartment, with Sheldon standing watching her go.

 _ **Next chapter will probably be up in a couple of days.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all your reviews, they are all appreciated.**_

 _ **Can I just point out that there are a couple of reviewers who seem to think that Penny and Amy are going to have a lesbian affair, this is not happening, not sure why you thought that it was, but I can assure everybody that is not the case.**_

Amy arrived back at her apartment still feeling emotional, she heard Penny talking to somebody in the bedroom then Bernadette coming through to the living area, joined by Penny.

"Hi Amy, I figured you would need some help so here I am, how did it go with Sheldon? Asked Bernadette.

"You probably know from Penny that the boys are off to Europe for three weeks which I think is a good thing for us right now, our relationship is still alive but the relationship agreement is suspended until he returns"

"Are you ok though?

"I will be, I told Sheldon to think about what he wants from the relationship, the more space we have the more he will be able to work out in his head what that is"

"I still can't believe Penny gave her engagement ring back" commented Bernadette selloptaping a box up.

"You did what? Amy was surprised at this news.

"I gave it back, I didn't know what else to do, I can't trust him right now" replied Penny

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do? Asked Amy.

"I think so, at least I don't have to go back to that building, I gave the key back on the way out to the landlord"

"You know I forgave Howard when he had that online sex thing with Lucinda the troll" said Bernadette trying to help.

"That wasn't even real, this was so it's a lot different" replied Penny.

"It felt real to me Penny, just make sure you know what you are doing that's all"

Penny fell silent as they all worked to pack up the last of Amy's belongings, Bernadette had called Howard and Raj who happily came over to help and drive some of the boxes to the girls new apartment on the next road, the new apartment was set out similar to the boys apartment at 4A, after all the boxes had been unloaded Amy offered to buy takeaway.

"To say thanks for all your help"

"Sure if you like" replied Howard

"Count me in" added Raj

"Luckily I brought the takeaway menus with me so just choose while I take my things into my room" replied Amy

"Did you and Penny have to toss over who got which room? Asked Raj

"No both rooms are the same size, and have the same view across the street, so it didn't matter" replied Amy

"Also the landlord said we can decorate it how we like" added Penny

"Surely you won't be living here very long though, especially if you both get back together with Sheldon and Leonard? Queried Raj

"Right now Raj, I don't know so I can't answer that" replied Amy

"Besides it will be fun to live with Amy for a while" added Penny smiling at her friend.

 _ **Back at Los Robles**_

Leonard trudged back up the stairs feeling despondent, he entered 4a and noticed Sheldon sitting at the kitchen bench staring at the ring in the box in front of him, Sheldon looked up when Leonard entered the apartment, Leonard joined him at the bench and sat down as glumly as he felt.

"So how did it go with Amy? Asked Leonard.

"She is leaving it up to me to decide if we have a future and she wants me to throw away the relationship agreement, she says we are still together though"

"Do you still want to be with her?

"More than anything, how did it go with Penny? Asked Sheldon.

Leonard didn't answer verbally and instead placed Penny's engagement ring on the bench next to Sheldon's ring box, Sheldon .looked at him in surprise.

"She broke up with you?

"Not broken up but she says she doesn't trust me enough to get married anymore, she said she still loves me which is good"

"Why on earth did you kiss the other woman? Queried Sheldon.

"I really don't know" shrugged Leonard sighing heavily as he tried to process his thoughts.

"So now what do we do? Asked Sheldon.

"We give them what they want and do not contact them at all, they will be expecting us to chase them, but we are not doing that, the only thing we will do to initiate any contact will be to give them our itineraries which we will receive on Monday but we don't give them to them in person, leave it in Amy's department pigeon hole at work, but don't do it until Thursday when we are no longer here" replied Leonard.

"Why shouldn't we contact them? I want Amy to know I am thinking about her"

"Because they have requested space, if we do as they say, I am pretty sure that by the time they return they will be ready for us, you have a big chance with Amy to tell her how you really feel and what you want out of the relationship so just use the time wisely"

"I think I see where you are coming from" replied Sheldon.

"Good" Leonard nodded before continuing "Now I have to find a way to get Penny to trust me again, it's not going to be easy though"

"Are we still having dinner at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday with everyone? Asked Sheldon

"No, we know Penny and Amy will be there so if we avoid going that will be best, plus we have to pack anyway" replied Leonard

"What about when we return, how long after we get back do we get in touch? Asked Sheldon after a moment of silence.

"I think three weeks will be enough for you to work out your feelings, it might take a little longer for me, especially Penny not trusting me right now"

"I miss Amy and need her with me Leonard, I'm not sure how much longer this can go on"

"Then all you need to do when we return is tell her how you feel, that's all she wants Sheldon, just a bit of reassurance that you want her like she wants you"

"I guess I can do that, you are good people Leonard"

"I don't feel good right now though, Sheldon I am going to bed"

"But it's only mid afternoon? Sheldon was surprised at this.

"I know but right now all I wanna do is get drunk and forget the past few weeks ever happened and that probably won't end well, so I am heading to bed instead"

"Right"

Sheldon was looking at Leonard like he was mad but accepted his explanation, he watched Leonard get some water from the fridge and then trudge round the hallway to his room, Sheldon realising he had some time to himself set about organising his thoughts on Amy and how he should go about winning her back.

 _ **Next chapter follows immediately.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The first week of living together passed quickly for Penny and Amy, both were busy in their jobs and they spent their free time in the evening, arranging where things would go and decorating the apartment, they went out for dinner at The Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday as planned and on Thursday evening as Amy got ready to leave the Neurobiology building, the receptionist called out to her and handed her a package which she noted was addressed to her and Penny, so decided to wait until she arrived home before opening it.

By the time the package was opened, Leonard and Sheldon were already halfway across the Atlantic Ocean on the way to London, they had been informed they would be staying with Stephen Hawking for the first few days as they had been invited to speak at Cambridge on the Friday and again on Monday before travelling up to Scotland and then on to Europe.

Amy and Penny heard nothing from either of their boyfriends while they were on the trip, but two days before they were due home, something happened.

Penny had just arrived home from work and helped Amy who was already home and making dinner when there was knocking from the door, wiping her hands on a towel, she made her way to the door and opened it to find an attractive middle aged woman the other side of it.

"Hi, can I help you? Asked Penny wondering what she wanted.

"Yes, I am after Penny, is that you? Asked the lady who Penny noticed had a foreign accent but couldn't place where it was from.

"Yes, why?

"Would it be ok if I came in, I think we need to talk about Leonard" replied the lady.

"What's your name and what's Leonard got to do with it?

"My name is Dr Lotte Jansen from the University of Amsterdam, I was with Leonard on the North Sea trip and I would like to clear a few things up" replied Lotte

"Ok, please come in"

Penny was hesitant as to what Lotte would have to say but also curious, she led her through the lounge and offered her a seat and sat down herself as well

"Oh, sorry can I get you a drink? Asked Penny jumping back up

"Just water if you have it please" replied Lotte.

"I will get it" said Amy from the kitchen doing just that and returning back to the cooking.

"The reason I am here is that I had a surprising email from Leonard and even more of a surprise when he explained why he was emailing, Penny there was no kiss"

"What? How can you be sure? Penny was suspicious about this sudden turn of events.

"Because although we were both drunk, I was not out of control drunk, I have been happily married for 15 years, I have never cheated on my husband"

"So why did Leonard think you and he had a kiss then? Are you sure it wasn't somebody else and you just didn't see it? Asked Penny.

"I never saw him kiss another girl and also I know we didn't kiss because one night at one of the parties, I had gone out to deck to have a cigarette, when Leonard appeared stumbling all over the place and looking very sick, he demonstrated this moments later when he threw up over the side of the ship and continued to do so for about 5 minutes"

"He did say he was seasick a lot" Penny remembered this from when Leonard returned home.

"A lot of us were, but after I finished my cigarette I helped him while he recovered and got him some water and just patted his back and tried to comfort him, he was looking very ill, I have kids so I know how to help when a person is ill"

"Right, but that doesn't explain why Leonard thought you and he were kissing" added Penny not totally sure whether to believe the woman.

"While I was helping him, he started talking about you, we already knew about you from before anyway, but he was talking about how much he loved you and how much he loved your beauty and intelligence, when he was feeling better he walked me back to the party and gave me a kiss on the cheek for helping him"

"So that's why he thought you were kissing?

"Maybe, but after that whenever we saw each other, he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, in Europe a cheek kiss is no big deal, its just a friendly greeting"

Penny said nothing at this so Lotte continued.

"He was still pretty drunk and instead of going back to the party, he went back to his cabin, I saw him the next day and he was fine, Penny I am sorry for the trust issues you are having with Leonard but I hope you can resolve your relationship with him"

"How did he have your email address anyway?

"Everybody on the ship exchanged addresses and after Leonard emailed me, I called him to explain, he was a bit confused so I said I would speak to you, I am here on vacation anyway and decided it would be a good idea"

"How can I be sure that you are telling the truth and haven't made up some crazy story with Leonard"

"Because as I have said already, I would never cheat on my husband, I just came to clear things up, in fact my husband is downstairs waiting for me in the car, I told him what happened and he believes me" replied Lotte.

"Penny I believe she is speaking the truth, maybe give Leonard a chance to explain when he gets home" said Amy who had been listening in.

"Maybe" said Penny thinking for a moment before continuing "Thank you for coming to see me, it probably wasn't easy for you"

"I have a clear conscience so its fine" replied Lotte smiling at her.

"Where are you heading now if you are on Vacation? Asked Penny.

"We arrived in Los Angles this afternoon, after checking into our hotel, this was the first place I came to, we are in LA for a few days before heading to Las Vegas, its our 15th wedding anniversary you see" replied Lotte who finished her water and stood up.

"Thank you for coming and enjoy your trip" said Penny as she walked Lotte to the door

"Thank you for listening, good luck Penny"

Lotte gave a little wave and disappeared down the stairs, Penny shut the door and leaned against it heavily before running her hands through her hair in despair, Amy watched her from the kitchen as Penny burst into tears.

"What if I have messed things up with Leonard by giving the engagement ring back? Wondered Penny out loud

"This confession is a good thing Penny, I would say sit on the information you have and let Leonard come to you when he returns" replied Amy giving her a hug.

"I guess"

Both girls went back to cooking dinner and it was while they were having dinner that both their laptops which were open on the table in front of them pinged with email alerts, they received the same video message from an anonymous email, the email contained a video of Sheldon and Leonard talking about their collaboration and with them giving a question and answer session, Amy who knew how much Sheldon disliked talking in front of groups was proud of how Sheldon handled the talks, Penny however was curious as to the timing of the video, just after the visit of Lotte.

 _ **Next chapter will have Sheldon and Leonard back home and talking to their partners.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews**_

 _ **This will be the final chapter.**_

It was mid June and Sheldon and Leonard had returned home from their trip around Europe, it took them a few days to get back in the swing of things, Sheldon had already decided to wait until the weekend before speaking to Amy, although he was eager to speak to her, he wanted to do it when he was ready and on the Friday afternoon, he stopped by Amy's office and surprised her.

"Sheldon" gasped Amy when he entered her office without knocking.

"Amy" Sheldon nodded at her, outside the office he had remained calm but now that he was with her, his mind was running away with him.

"What are you doing here? Amy knew he had returned a few days previously and was wondering if he would ever get round to seeing her again.

"Come to talk to you of course, but not here"

"Where then?

"Leonard is going to speak to Penny at your apartment so you are coming home with me if that's ok?

"Of course, let me just clean up and I will be with you shortly"

"I can wait" replied Sheldon taking a seat at her desk.

15 minutes later they were back at 4A, Amy noticed how assertive Sheldon was being and wondered what she was in for, after making tea for them both, Sheldon joined Amy on the sofa, he took her hand in his before starting.

"Now then little lady, at your request, I have been doing a lot of thinking about us and I would like you to listen to everything I have to say before you say anything, is that ok?

"Yes"

"Good, now first thing is that I love you very much" Sheldon went to continue but was interrupted by Amy.

"I love you too" said Amy quickly.

This interruption received a mock glare from Sheldon who rolled his eyes and continued.

"I need you to know that I cannot imagine my life without you, I crave your touch, I crave your kisses and most of all I crave just wanting to spend time with you, Amy these past 6 weeks have been torture without you" said Sheldon pausing for breath

"Sorry but you know why"

"Yes I do know why, now I am going to show you something that will demonstrate my ultimate commitment to you, now please don't get overexcited because this isn't something that is happening right now"

Amy looked on puzzled as Sheldon left the sofa and walked over to the desk drawer and retrieved the ring box.

"Amy, I need you to trust me on this one, I am not going to show what's inside but I do know that I will be ready to commit to you, just give me some please"

Amy couldn't take her eyes off the ring box, she was desperate to see what sort of ring it was, she looked up at Sheldon who after placing the box on the coffee table, had sat back down next to her and was staring right back at her.

"I can give you time but I need to know if you are doing this for me or because you want to do this"

"Because I want to do this, you know how hard this has been for me the past few years, I was never interested in being in a relationship but being with you has changed that, I am no longer afraid to commit to you but time is what I need"

"Ok, I believe you"

"Good, now about the relationship agreement, I am not getting rid of it" started Sheldon.

"But Sheldon"

"Please let me finish, I propose we keep the agreement and refer to it when he have problems, we continue to have our annual relationship summit but I will concede to taking out the dates, kissing rules and even increasing sleepovers, if you like"

"With regards to sleepovers I agree, so we are free to have dates and kisses whenever we like?

"Dates yes, but you know I am not fond of public displays of affection, I would prefer our kisses to be in private"

Amy beamed at him, then launched into a frenzied kiss with Sheldon who was surprised but kissed her back before stopping the kiss after a few seconds, mainly because he wanted to have some control back for a moment.

"Sorry" said Amy

"That's quite alright"

Sheldon gave her a lopsided grin at the contrite look she was giving him before he leant over and gave her a hug, then released her.

"So are we back together properly now? Asked Sheldon

"Oh yes and thank you Sheldon, all I wanted was for you to demonstrate something that I wan us both to have and that box shows that you can do this"

Both of them sat staring at the box for a moment before Sheldon started to talk again.

"I also realise how important is that I don't talk about TV shows when we are making out"

"That's very important" giggled Amy clutching Sheldon's arm.

Amy gave him a quick peck on the lips and cuddled him, the cuddle turned into a kiss and pretty quickly they were making out for a few minutes, before Sheldon remembered the food in the kitchen.

"Now then little lady, lets eat" said Sheldon going to the kitchen and organising the Chinese takeaway they had brought home with them.

 _ **Meanwhile Leonard**_ had arrived at Penny's workplace and was waiting outside for her when she left the building, he was leaning against his car when she saw him, her face broke into a smile when she saw him.

"Hello" said Penny unable to say anything else.

"Hi, Sheldon is taking Amy back to his apartment to talk, I think this would be a good time for us to do the same thing"

"You are right of course, follow me in my car? Suggested Penny who having not expected to see Leonard, wasn't quite ready for close proximity with him just yet.

"Sure"

Leonard nodded to her and followed her back, he had already picked up Chinese food and laid it out on the table when he arrived at the apartment. Penny decided to speak first.

"I had a visit from Dr Lotte Jansen but I guess you already know that"

"We spoke afterwards yes, so how do you think we can progress from here? Replied Leonard.

"I need to know that there were no other girls you kissed on the trip, that you are not missing something out Leonard"

"I promise you, I didn't realise that it was only a cheek kiss, which shows how drunk I was"

"She seemed genuine enough anyway and your follow up tactic of the video helped me as well"

"What video? Asked Leonard puzzled.

"Somebody sent Amy and I an anonymous video not long after Lotte left, it was of you and Sheldon talking at various places on your trip"

"Right, well I knew we were being filmed but I didn't ask for it to be sent to anybody" replied Leonard

"I guess I have to believe you then" replied Penny

"You know being without you is the worst feeling in the world, I thought I could handle it but I couldn't, I promised myself and I told Sheldon we wouldn't contact you both until you were both ready, but I need you in my life Penny and I love you so much" said Leonard pulling her close for a cuddle.

"I love you as well and I am sorry for doubting you"

"You had every reason to doubt me when I confessed to something that I thought had happened"

"So where do we go from here? Asked Penny.

"Well I am happy to get back together if you are? Although I think we should hold off getting engaged again until we are totally ready" replied Leonard.

"Like taking things slowly? Asked Penny to be sure.

"Exactly, Penny we can make this a fresh start, with no need to rush things"

"Then we are back together"

Penny smiled happily at her boyfriend as he pulled her in close for a kiss, they lay on the sofa kissing for some time, enjoying being back in each others lives.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Thank you to everybody that has followed, favourited and reviewed the story, its much appreciated.**_

 _ **Authors note: I am writing a sequel to this story and I will publish the first three chapters tonight as it is already partially written.**_

 _ **It will be called the "Vacation Progression" so look out for it!**_


End file.
